


Just a Beta

by Redpanda18



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hoseok, Alpha Hyunwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, beta hyungwon, omega changkyun, omega jooheon, omega kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpanda18/pseuds/Redpanda18
Summary: Hyungwon decides to take a small modeling job hoping that it will help promote Monsta X. But then he starts being harassed at work and feels like he can’t tell the other members. He should be able to handle this himself. He’s a beta and betas don’t need protecting. His pack disagrees.





	1. A Not So Friendly Alpha

Hyungwon leans against the wall as he waits for his partner to show up. When the modeling company reached out to him a few days ago they failed to tell him until after he accepted that he would be modeling with someone else. The email started by saying that they would love if Hyungwon would come model for them for one month and that they would make sure it wouldn’t interfere with his other idol duties. The deal sounded fine and Hyungwon figured that it would help draw even more attention to MonstaX so he agreed. Clearly that was a mistake.

 

It’s not that Hyungwon doesn’t like people or that he can’t collaborate with other models. It’s just that he finds something strange and almost scary about this particular model. He had met his partner yesterday for coffee just to get to know him before they actually had to start work. The other man was a few inches taller than Hyungwon but he was built like Hoseok and Hyunwoo. The most intimidating thing wasn’t his build though, it was his distinct smell of alpha. Hyungwon isn’t usually deterred by the smell of alpha’s, he lives with two, but this smell was different. The other male smelled like burning wood and it screamed dominance.

 

His partner had introduced himself as Park Ji Soo with a smirk. Hyungwon was already suspicious because of his scent and status but the other had also scanned him up and down right after introducing himself. It made Hyungwon feel like he was some sort of shiny prize to be won and he didn’t like it one bit. Nothing much happened after that. The two of them talked for a while but then Hyungwon decided he had enough and made up an excuse to leave. 

 

The visual sighs deeply as he recalls the moment from yesterday. He’s suspicious of Ji Soo but he also doesn’t want to quit without having even started. Monsta X could always use more attention and this might help, so he’ll just endure it. Working with Ji Soo can’t be  _ that  _ bad.

 

“Hyungwonnie!” a voice suddenly screams.

 

Hyungwon immediately turns his head towards the door as none other than his partner enters. He doesn’t like the way his name, especially his nickname that his pack uses sounds coming from Ji Soo. It makes something twist inside his gut, and not in a good way.

 

Ji Soo ignores the look the other model gives him as he slings an arm around Hyungwon’s shoulders. 

 

“I’m looking forward to finally working with you” the other whispers into the visual’s ear.

 

Hyungwon jumps, startled. Ji Soo only laughs at his reaction and even winks at him as he walks away towards the photographer. Hyungwon takes a moment to collect himself before walking over to join Ji Soo at the set. He’s told that he will go first for individual shots then he’ll pose with Ji Soo for the last few photos. All the beta can do is nodd.

 

The stylists quickly adjust Hyungwon’s clothes before he’s ushered in front of the camera. The photographer patiently tells Hyungwon how to pose and then begins taking photos. Throughout the whole photoshoot Hyungwon can feel eyes on him, scrutinizing him. He knows it’s Ji Soo because he spots the alpha standing amongst the rest of staff behind all the camera equipment. The alpha doesn’t have to watch Hyungwon, the two of them aren’t taking pictures together until later. So it makes Hyungwon anxious seeing the alpha lurking around the studio.

 

There’s a look in the alpha’s eyes that Hyungwon can’t quite decipher and it’s making him nervous. Luckily he finishes up his individual shots without a hitch. One of the stylists offers him a bottle of water and he gratefully accepts it. While he’s in the middle of drinking Ji Soo sidles up to him and smirks at him again. Hyungwon waits for the other model to say something but he just continues eyeing him up and down. Eventually Hyungwon becomes impatient and fixes the other with a stern glare.

 

“What are you doing?” Hyungwon snaps.

 

“Just thinking that you and I will look good together,” Ji Soo answers nonchalantly.

 

Hyungwon knows that he’s referring to the photos they’ll be taking together in a few minutes but he also knows that there’s an underlying meaning behind those words. However he doesn’t want to think about the other interpretation. 

 

Ji Soo continues to talk with Hyungwon but the other model keeps his responses short. He knows he’s being rude but he really doesn’t want to talk or really get to know Ji Soo at all. He wants to keep this relationship strictly professional and just get this job over with. Apparently Ji Soo has other ideas.

 

The photographer returns a few minutes later and is quick to pose the two of them in front of the white wall. At first the two of them remain apart and just strike various poses as the photographer instructs. But then he tells them to start doing poses together like they’re friends and that’s when Hyungwon realizes why he was so wary of the other.

 

Ji Soo gets uncomfortably close to Hyungwon and rests his chin on the visual’s shoulder while possessively wrapping an arm around the other male’s waist. Hyungwon feels trapped in his hold but smiles for the camera anyway. When the photographer looks down to go over some of the photos Hyungwon seizes his chance to confront the other.

 

“We’re supposed to be acting like  _ friends _ ,” Hyungwon hisses.

 

“I am,” Ji Soo assures innocently.

 

“No you’re not. This is a pose couples would do or pack mates and you aren’t either. A friend pose would be just putting your arm around my shoulder!” Hyungwon furiously whispers.

 

Ji soo pretends to be hurt my Hyungwon’s comment and unfortunately the photographer catches it.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No sir,” Hyungwon quickly bites out.

 

Ji Soo sends Hyungwon a smug smile when the photographer looks down again to adjust his camera. The visual is seriously pissed off now but he can’t do much about it so he endures. The two models work for another hour but it feels like a week for Hyungwon. He’s forced to put on fake smiles and act cool for the camera even when every pose they do together gets increasingly uncomfortable. By the time the last photo needs to be taken Ji Soo has basically plastered himself onto Hyungwon. 

 

The two of them are facing each other this time but Ji soo has gone back to having an arm around his waist keeping him firmly in place and there is only a few centimeters of space between them. In that moment the alpha decides that it’s a good idea to do a more risky pose and forcefully tilts Hyungown’s head to the side exposing his neck. It’s a vulnerable position already because it leaves the person open to be claimed but Hyungwon is even more anxious because it’s Ji Soo. For the first time today the beta feels real fear start to overtake him.

 

Fortunately Ji Soo never bites him but he does feel his nose brush against the exposed scent gland causing the beta to shiver. The photographer lets out a pleased sound and Hyungwon takes it that the photo turned out well. He imagines that it looks like Ji Soo is gently scenting him and Hyungwon looks pleased by it when in reality it was the complete opposite. Just as Hyungwon is about to pull away Ji Soo sniffs his neck not so subtly. Hyungwon’s eyes snap upwards to meet Ji Soo’s intense gaze as he quickly takes a step back. 

 

Ji Soo hums appreciatively as he stares at the beta in front of him.

 

“Your scent is weak like most betas but it’s sweet like an omega. I like it.”

 

Hyungwon is too stunned to reply. He can’t believe that he let this alpha smell him, that he let him expose his neck like that. The embarrassment of being so weak overrides his previous feelings of fear and he quickly turns to leave. The photographer bids him goodbye as he grabs his things and Hyungwon once again feels a pair of eyes watching him as he finally escapes through the doors.  _ What is he going to do now? _

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon arrives at the dorm an hour after the rest of the members. His new job means that he usually doesn’t get to eat dinner with them because he has to go there right after practice. The modeling company said that they would be flexible with his idol schedule but that was a lie. They told Hyungwon what his hours were and when he tried to object he was immediately shut down. With everything that has happened lately he’s thinking about quitting. But a part of him also feels guilty, so he decides that he should just suck it up and follow through.

  
  


As Hyungwon walks into the living room he sees his pack spread out around the TV in various states of awakeness. The sight of all of them makes him smile and he could use some good news right now. 

 

Hoseok looks over at him gently from his position on the couch and pats the empty space next to him. Hyungwon hangs his bag on the hook by the front door before going to sit next to the alpha. Hoseok puts an arm around the visual and unlike earlier Hyungwon isn’t uncomfortable or anxious about the move. He even ends up slumping against the older male so his head is resting on the the alpha’s shoulder and his feet are tucked up on the cushion next to him. 

 

“How was work?” the alpha whispers.

 

“It was ok.”

 

Hyungwon debates whether he should tell Hoseok about Ji Soo. On one hand he wants the alpha to know, but on the other hand he feels that he should be able to handle this himself. So he settles for just telling Hoseok that he has a partner.

 

“I have a modeling partner,” Hyungwon replies quietly. 

 

Hoseok’s eyebrows raise in surprise. 

 

“I thought you were just doing solo shoots.”

 

“I thought so too. But I met up with the guy yesterday when they told me that I would be working with someone.”

 

“Wait a minute,” Hoseok’s whole demeanor instantly shifts. “Your partner is a guy?”

 

_ Crap _ . He said too much. Hyungwon scrambles to rectify his mistake.

 

“Yeah but it’s not a big deal. He’s fine. I’m fine,” the beta adds quickly. Hoseok eyes him suspiciously.

 

“What is he?”

 

“Beta.” Hyungwon lies easily.

 

There’s absolutely no way he can tell him that Ji Soo is an alpha. Hoseok would never let him go back and he needs to finish his job. He must appear anxious because a second later he smells Hoseok releasing his own more soothing scent. The alpha smells like cinnamon and Hyungwon likes how sharp it is. It slowly helps calm him down.

 

“Hyungwon I left some food for you in the kitchen do you want it?”

 

Kihyun is looking up at Hyungwon from his spot on the floor next to the pack’s other beta Minhyuk. 

 

“Um.”

 

Hyungwon makes a move to get up but is quickly held down by Hoseok’s grsp and Kihyun’s sharp look. The omega carefully scooches the sleeping Minhyuk off his lap and onto Jooheon’s who is sitting up watching the TV.

 

“That wasn’t really a question. I’ll go get it. And you better eat all of it because you weren’t here to have dinner with us,” Kihyun explains with a smile.

 

Hyungwon returns the smile before Kihyun walks towards the kitchen. A few seconds later the omega returns with a bowl of hot soup. He carefully hands Hyungwon the bowl and a spoon before going back to his position in the middle of the floor. The soup tastes amazing just like Hyungwon knew it would and he finishes it quickly. 

 

The next hour is spent watching some stupid variety show that Changkyun probably chose but no one really minds. The important thing is that the pack is together and Hyungwon allows himself to enjoy the moment. He’s about to drift off when he feels someone shaking his shoulder.

 

“Hyung you need to shower before it gets too late,” Jooheon laughs.

 

Hyungwon rubs his eyes and groans but removes himself from Hoseok’s grasp anyway. Jooheon smiles at him before heading off to his own room. Hyungwon suddenly feels exhausted but he knows he needs to shower and get the makeup off his face so he reluctantly drags himself into the bathroom. He literally showers in about five minutes.

 

When he walks into his shared room he finds that Hoseok is already out cold but Hyunwoo is sitting on the edge of the bed like he was waiting for the visual. Hyungwon slowly begins to change and once he’s completely dressed Hyunwoo begins to talk.

 

“Is everything ok?” the leader asks.

 

“With work?”

 

“Yes but also just in general. You seemed,  _ tense  _ when you came home today.”

 

“Oh I didn’t realize. But everything’s fine.”

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything else for a few more minutes. Hyungwon has climbed up to his top bunk and is about to lay down when the leader speaks again. 

 

“You’ll tell us if something isn’t fine right?”

 

Hyungwon feels his heart drop.  _ There’s no way he knows. _ He can’t see Hyunwoo’s face but he can practically feel the concern from where he’s sitting. The beta gathers his courage before he has to flat out lie to his hyung.

 

“I will,” and he immediately feels guilty.

 

“Alright. Then get some rest.”

 

Hyungwon hears the click of the light as Hyunwoo flips the switch and then the creak of the bed as the older male climbs into his own bed. Now Hyungwon is left alone with his thoughts. All he can think about is how he dreads going to the model agency for the next few weeks. But he isn’t quitting. His group needs this and it’s not like he needs to be protected. He’s a beta, he can handle it. With that thought in mind Hyungwon finally allows himself to fall asleep.

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Ji Soo had gotten more aggressive. The routine was still the same but the way Ji Soo posed and acted had changed. Hyungwon would have his individual shots taken and then he’d be forced to do pair photos with the alpha. But each day Hyungwon dreaded the paired shots. It had all gone downhill after the first day. Hyungwon guesses that it’s because he hadn’t really stood up to the alpha. The most he could ever do was hiss at him and even then the man hadn’t even bat an eye. It was frustrating because Hyungwon knew he had to see this job through but Ji Soo was starting to become a threat to him. But there was no way he could win against the alpha so he had to endure.

 

It’s the third week and Hyungwon should be used to Ji Soo and his  _ antics  _ by now but he’s not. In fact he thinks he’s even worse off than he started. He’s anxious all the time thanks to the alpha constantly touching him. He never knows when the other will suddenly grab him or try to make a move on him. The worst part is that he does it while they are in the middle of a photo session so the beta can’t fight back. The photographer will look away and Ji Soo will run a hand up his body or grab his butt or make him freeze in a risky position so that if the photographer does look up it looks like they’re just posing. 

 

Hyungwon knows that constantly being harassed is taking its toll on him but he keeps telling himself that he only has two weeks left. It’s not that much time so he can live with it. He only hopes that the members don’t catch on. He’s noticed that they’ve been watching him more so he has to be careful. The other day he slipped up when Hoseok had reached over to run a hand through his hair and he flinched. The alpha had been surprised but Hyungwon had played it off easily.

 

Ji Soo definitely touched Hyungwon a lot but he never actually tried anything serious yet. But that’s what is currently scaring the beta. He knows that it’s just a matter of time before the alpha actually tries to do something and he’s not sure what he’ll do then.

 

Hyungwon nervously plays with the hem of the thin blue t-shirt he’s modeling today. It’s so thin that it’s basically transparent. Hyungwon can see the way his ribs stick out now and he finally understands why Kihyun keeps pushing food onto him whenever he comes home. 

 

Suddenly he feels a hand grip his thigh and he whips his head to the side in time to see Ji Soo licking his lips.

 

“You look good today. These jeans really suit you and that shirt is amazing,” the alpha compliments.

 

Hyungwon tries to calm his racing heart as the alpha scooches his chair closer to him. The beta takes a glance around and realizes that none of the staff are paying any attention to them. He tries to get Ji Soo to get his hand off of him but the other only tightens his grip.

 

“Leave me alone!” Hyungwon spits in the alpha’s face.

 

Ji Soo is pleasantly taken aback because this is the first time that Hyungwon’s really been able to tell him off. But the alpha quickly recovers and scoffs at him.

 

“What are you gonna do about it? Oh right, you can’t.”

 

Hyungowon feels his blood boil and he shoots Ji Soo a fierce glare.

 

“Once this is over you are so dead!”

 

“And who’s gonna make that happen? Your alpha? He seems pretty pathetic to me if you’re still here letting me have my way with you.”

 

That’s it. Hyungwon can take Ji Soo’s advances but he will not let him insult one of his pack mates. The beta raises his arm to slap the alpha but Ji Soo is faster and captures his wrist right before it connects with his cheek. Ji Soo wastes no time and aggressively pulling Hyungwon forward until their noses are almost touching. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I could easily make you submit to me and as much as I would love to do that I’m saving it for later,” the alpha sneers.

 

Hyungwon doesn’t move, too afraid of what will happen next. Ji Soo begins releasing his alpha pheromones and the air becomes thick with his scent. It’s suffocating, and because he’s a beta he has a heightened sense of smell which makes the situation even worse. Ji Soo suddenly stands up pulling Hyungwon with him. Amazingly none of the staff seem to notice what just happened. Or they’re just ignoring it.

 

“Let this smell remind you that you’re mine.” 

 

Then the grip on his wrist is gone and Hyungwon is left shaking. Alpha pheromones are extremely strong and meant to get others to submit. It takes a lot of energy to defy them and Hyungwon panics upon realizing that he has no way to get them off of him. The only pheromones he has are soothing ones and they aren’t nearly strong enough to overpower alpha ones.

 

Before he can work himself up too much the photographer bounces into the room and announces that they’ll be starting now. Ji Soo smiles devilishly at him from behind the camera equipment and Hyungwon has to restrain himself from cowering back like his instincts want him too.

 

After a good three hours they are down to their last photo of the day. This session took longer because they had to model four clotheslines today instead of just two. Hyungwon slowly brushes the hair out of his eyes and steps back out under the lights when he hears the door open. All the staff are here and people don’t just walk into the studio so Hyungwon is curious as to who it could be. He doesn’t have to wait long. A second later one of his dongsaeng cautiously steps into the studio. 

 

Hyungwon feels a spike of fear upon seeing Changkyun. He’s worried that their youngest member is going to find out what his work is really like and then he’ll spill it to the other members. He poses quickly and pretends that he’s busy in hopes that the other hasn’t noticed him yet. But the omega confidently walks up to the set and tries to get Hyungwon’s attention.

 

“Hyung!” Changkyun calls happily.

 

The kid looks happy to see him and Hyungwon feels guilty about not wanting him there. His presence is actually calming so the visual decides to just indulge in it for a little bit. He has some time before he really has to take the last shot and the photographer and thankfully Ji Soo aren’t even in sight.

 

Hyungwon pulls the omega into his arms and smiles when he feels the other purr a little little bit. But then he backs away and Hyungwon silently mourns his warmth.

 

“Changkyun-ah what are you doing here?” 

 

“I wanted to come see you. You’re always exhausted when you come home so no one wants to bother you and I wanted to see you more so I decided to come get you today. Also why do you smell weird?” the other boy explains in a rush.

 

Hyungwon laughs and he feels a little bit lighter. But it doesn’t last long because out of the corner of his eye he spies Ji Soo watching them from a few feet away.

 

“I’d love to walk home with you today Changkyun but I still have one last shot to take can you go wait in one of the chairs for a bit?” Hyungwon asks, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

 

“Uh ok.”

 

Changkyun seems puzzled but he walks over to the door where a few chairs are lined up for the staff. Hyungwon mentally sighs in relief because the instant Changkyun leaves Ji Soo is already putting an arm around him.

 

“Who’s your little friend?”

 

Hyungwon hates the tone Ji Soo uses as he refers to Changkyun. He narrows his eyes as the two of them make their way back to take the last photo.

 

“Why do you want to know?” 

 

Ji Soo strokes his chin like he’s thinking. But Hyungwon knows better, he’s plotting something.

 

“Your friend is an omega isn’t he? I could smell it. If you want me to stop touching you then maybe we can make a deal.”

 

Hyungwon clenches his fists and grits his teeth in an attempt to control his anger. 

 

“Don’t you dare touch him!”

 

The arm around Hyungwon’s waist tightens and he feels nails digging into his side. But he doesn’t wince.

 

“What would you do in exchange for me leaving that omega friend of yours alone?”

 

Hyungwon feels his chest tighten in anxiety as he realizes what position he’s put himself in. When the beta doesn’t respond Ji Soo lets go of him and makes to move towards Changkyun but Hyungwon stops him. He latches onto the other model’s wrist and yanks him back. The visual makes fierce eye contact with the model trying to convey how serious he is. 

 

“Please, leave him alone. You can touch me all you want but don’t hurt him,” Hyungwon begs.

 

Ji Soo pauses. He seems to be considering Hyungwon’s offer. But then he smiles at Hyungwon maliciously. 

 

“I can touch you all I want huh?” the alpha gives him a once over and then says “Meet me in my dressing room afterwards.”

 

The emotions that overtake Hyungwon just then are like nothing he’s ever experienced. He feels fear, despair, and even guilt simultaneously. All he wants to do right now is go home and forget this ever happened. But he can’t. It’s real and no matter how terrified he is he is going to protect his dongsaeng. 

 

The photographer suddenly appears again and has the two pose. He has Hyungwon wrap his arms around Ji Soo’s neck and Ji Soo puts his hands on the visual’s hips. The photographer tells them to gaze into each other’s eyes like they are in love but all Hyungwon can see is lust. A moment later the lights flash and Hyungwon hears the camera shutters as the last photo is taken. He feels Ji Soo’s breath on his ear more than he hears his words reminding Hyungwon to come see him soon. Then the alpha removes his hands from the beta’s waist and he’s walking away.

 

Hyungwon runs a hand through his hair as he debates just taking Changkyun and running away. But then the omega is calmly walking up to him and Hyungwon knows he can’t just run away. If he does it will just put them both in more danger. Changkyun looks at Hyungwon curiously.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah everything’s fine.”

 

The omega frowns.

 

“I didn’t know you were modeling with someone else.”

 

“Oh, yeah I am. But it’s not so bad.”

 

“Really? Because he kinda creeps me out. Also the way he was holding you just now was…” Changkyun trails off.

 

“It’s fine. I actually have to go finish something up and then change and it might take a while so you can head home now while there’s still a little bit of light out.”

 

Changkyun’s frown deepens if that’s even possible. But then it turns into a pout and Hyungwon has to laugh at that it’s too cute.

 

“But I wanted to go home with you!” 

 

“Yah! Listen to your hyung and go home,” Hyungwon demands but there’s no bite behind it.

 

Changkyun just smirks and cocks his head to the side.

 

“I’m not going home until you do.”

 

“But it might take a while.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I have time.”

 

“You’ll be tired tomorrow.”

 

“That’s nothing compared to what you’ve been doing these past few weeks,” Changkyun retorts.

 

Now it’s Hyungwon’s turn to pout.

 

“You brat. But fine. Wait here I’ll be back in a little bit.”

 

Hyungwon ruffles his hair before stepping towards the door and Ji Soo’s dressing room. Changkyun suddenly looks at him with worried eyes. The visual stops and squeezes the omega’s hand in what he hopes is a comforting way.

 

“Please stay here, it’ll be ok.”

 

Hyungwon gives him a small smile as he retracts his hand and crosses the room towards the door. This time Changkyun doesn’t follow.

  
  
  


* * *

 

When Hyungon reaches Ji Soo’s dressing room he finds the door already open. The man himself is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him expectantly. He gestures towards the door and Hyungwon closes it. 

 

“I’ve been waiting,” Ji Soo mocks.

 

The alpha stalks over to Hyungwon and grabs him roughly by the shoulders before pushing him onto the small sofa against the wall. Hyungwon can’t help but flinch as the alpha caresses his cheek. Ji Soo straddles the shorter male before trapping both his wrists above his head and leering down at him. Hyungwon can smell his arousal mixed with the scent of his own anxiety. He desperately tries to quell his building panic by telling himself that this will keep Ji Soo off of Changkyun.

 

The alpha uses the hand not restraining Hyungwon’s wrists to forcibly jerk his head to the side and expose his neck once again. That’s when real panic begins to set in. Ji Soo wants to claim him. Hyungwon was stupid to think that he could end it all by just letting the alpha have his way with him. What he really wanted was to claim Hyungwon. He’s one of those alphas who just claims other subgenders as a show of power not because he wants them. Alphas like that disgust Hyungwon and now he’s about to become this guy’s trophy. 

 

Hyungwon immediately begins to struggle and now that Ji Soo realizes he won’t be pliant he starts to become aggressive.

 

“Hold still!” Ji Soo growls.

 

The alpha begins emitting his pheromones again to try and get Hyungwon to submit but he refuses. It becomes significantly harder to fight with the smell of  _ alpha  _ surrounding him but Hyungwon still kicks and bites as he tries to throw the other man off of him. Ji Soo tries to hold him still but the beta isn’t as weak as he looks and Ji Soo can’t seem to hold him down.

 

“Hyungwon!” a voice shouts as the door is thrown open.

 

Both models stare at the door to find Changkyun watching them with wide eyes. Once the omega sees Hyungwon trapped under the alpha he growls and then launches himself onto Ji Soo. Changkyun grabs onto his shoulders as he uses all his weight to yank the alpha off of Hyungwon. Once Hyungwon’s wrists are free he immediately throws himself off the bed to try and help his friend.

 

Ji Soo stood up once Changkyun pulled him off the beta and unfortunately took the omega with him. The alpha spins around and rams the smaller male into the wall winding him and causing him to fall off and onto the floor. Changkyun looks up at the alpha fearfully as he grabs him by his shirt. 

 

“You filthy omega how dare-”

 

Before Ji Soo can finish his sentence Hyungwon rams into his stomach and the alpha loses his grip on Changkyun. Hyungwon can feel his body shaking with the effort of defying the alpha’s pheromones but he ignores it. The beta knees Ji Soo in the gut as he tries to stand up and makes sure the alpha sees him before talking.

 

“Get. Out” he snarls.

 

Ji Soo looks like he’s about to leap into action but then Changkyun appears at his side again ready to fight and Hyungwon growls like he’s about to commit murder. The alpha sneers at the two of them but swiftly leaves the dressing room.

 

Hyungwon can feel his heartbeat in his ears and how badly his hands are shaking from the previous need to submit and the adrenaline. But none of that matters right now. Hyungwon reaches blindly to the right for Changkyun.

 

“Changkyunnie?”

 

He’s answered by an armful of omega. His friend clings to Hyungwon and the beta can also feel just how bad he’s shaking. Alpha pheromones affect all subgenders but especially omegas as the pheromones are meant to be used on them for heats. It was probably twice as hard for Changkyun to not submit and Hyungwon’s proud of him and also grateful he came to help.

 

Hyungwon runs a hand through Changkyun’s hair to try and calm him down and releases some of his soothing pheromones. For once they are actually useful. He can still smell the distress on the small omega so he gently scents the other in hopes that this might have an effect. It works almost immediately. Changkyun’s distressed smell dissipates once Hyungwon scents his neck and although he’s still shaking it’s not nearly as bad as before. 

 

Hyungwon gently pushes Changkyun’s head away to get a good look at him.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

The omega noods and lets out a long sigh.

 

“That was scary.”

  
Hyungwon feels guilt gnaw at him but he tries not to let it show. Instead he rubs Changkyun’s shoulder and offers him a comforting smile.

 

“I’m so sorry. I never meant to put you in danger.”

 

Changkyun looks up at him confused.

 

“Why are you sorry? The one who should be sorry is that  _ alpha, _ ” Changkyun seethes.

 

“Ok calm down now. He’s gone.”

 

Changkyun huffs. “Hyung you can’t come back here. It’s dangerous.”

 

Hyungwon is taken aback by the other’s sudden statement.

 

“What?”

 

“That guy tried to...you know. I can’t say it.”

 

“It’s ok Changkyunnie I can handle it. I’m kinda used to it by now.”

 

When the omega looks at him horrified Hyungwon knows he’s messed up.

 

“No no no! Don’t take that the wrong way! He just...is aggressive physically sometimes. He’s never actually tried anything until today.”

 

“Then why today?”

 

Oh no. Hyungwon can’t answer that. He can’t say that the reason the alpha attacked him was because he was protecting Changkyun. But even if Changkyun wasn’t there Hyungwon figures that he would have found some other way to try and claim him.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Oh sorry I spaced out. Can we please talk about this later?”

 

Changkyun nods.

 

“I want to go home.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Hyungwon hugs Changkyun one more time before taking his hand and leading them out of the dressing room. Before they leave Hyungwon grabs his bag that is laying on one of the chairs by the door and slings it over his shoulder. Even once they are outside and far away from encountering Ji Soo Hyungwon still holds Changkyun’s hand. If he’s being completely honest he probably needs this more than the omega.

 

“Changkyun-ah.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do the hyungs know that you came to get me?”

 

“Um…”

 

“...we’re running the rest of the way.”

 

 


	2. Pack

When the two of them arrive at the dorm Hyungwon expects to be greeted with relieved sighs or stern glares but certainly not a growl. Hoseok lets out a threatening growl when he sees Hyungwon and Changkyun after he opens the door. The beta quickly shoves the omega behind him protectively but then Hoseok is ushering them inside. It would be an understatement to say that Hyungwon is confused.

 

The rest of the pack is waiting for them in the living room and when they see their two missing members they all jump up. But when they get close enough most of them recoil. Kihyun is the first to speak up.

 

“What the heck happened? You guys reek of alpha!”

 

Kihyun’s statement darkens the mood even more and now both Hoseok and Hyunwoo are staring at them waiting for an answer. Before either of them can say anything Hoseok roughly grabs Hyungwon by the shoulder and fixes him with a fierce gaze.

 

“What did you do?” the alpha asks lowly.

 

“W-what?”

 

Hyungwon is too stunned and scared to formulate a proper response. He’s never seen Hoseok so angry before and never at him. He tries to shrug off the alpha’s grip but Hoseok doesn’t waver.

 

“You put Changkyun in danger what were you thinking!”

 

Hyungwon knows this is true but it still hurts to know that Hoseok thinks so too. Everyone else probably feels the same way and he can’t blame them. It had gotten eerily quiet once Hoseok had yelled at him. All of them were just as shocked as the beta.

 

“No! Hyung it wasn’t like-” Changkyun tries to jump to his rescue.

 

“Is this what you’ve been hiding from us? Is this why you never talk about your job and why you always come home late? It’s because you’re cheating on us right?” Hoseok accuses.

 

He can live with the others blaming him from putting their youngest in danger. He can live with Hoseok being mad at him maybe even hating him. But there’s no way he would ever cheat on his pack, on his alphas, especially Hoseok. So hearing him accuse Hyungwon of cheating is devastating.

 

The beta feels tears pool in his eyes and he’s barely keeping it together. Hyungwon rarely cries so it must be as shocking for the others as it is for him. If he had looked at them he would have seen the extreme concern in their eyes. But he lowers his eyes to the ground in an attempt to not anger the alpha.

 

“Hyung stop!”

 

Changkyun’s cries are ignored and Hoseok keeps pressing the issue.

 

“Tell us what’s going on Hyungwonnie,” Minhyuk begs.

 

His fellow beta tries to coax an answer out of him but Hyungwon just can’t. The atmosphere is tense and Changkyun’s distressed scent has returned which has also caused the others’ smell to become anxious and worried. Hyungwon’s upset state and Hoseok’s anger is also not helping the situation.

 

“I didn’t cheat. I would never do that,” Hyungwon supplies quietly.

 

“Then what’s going on?! Tell us!” Hosek shouts.

 

Hyungwon looks straight into the alpha’s eyes.

 

“I can’t!” he yells back.

 

He’s well aware of the tears that are now rolling down his face but he doesn’t try to wipe them away. He sees Hoseok reach out towards him and fear takes over as he violently flinches backwards. He misses the hurt in Hoseok’s eyes as he brushes past him and flees to the bathroom. Hoseok makes a move to follow him but then Hyunwoo steps in and blocks his path.

 

“Don’t. You need to cool down,” the leader explains calmly but his eyes are stormy.

 

Hoseok reluctantly backs down. But then he’s being confronted by none other than Changkyun who looks like he want to murder him.

 

“Hyung why would you say that?” the omega snaps.

 

“I don’t know. I just, I was so angry and I just took it out on him.”

 

Kihyun approaches the two of them and uses his calming pheromones to help get rid of Changkyun’s distressed scent.

 

“Why were you angry? Hyungwon didn’t really do anything major to make you upset,” Kihyun observes.

 

“He’s just been...off lately. Every time he comes home he’s exhausted and ever since he’s taken this modeling job he’s become more anxious. He hasn’t really been eating much either other than the food you push onto him when he gets home. I’ve been worried but everytime I try to ask him about it he shuts me down. I was frustrated and I guess I just lost it today.”

 

Kihyun listens patiently and contemplates Hoseok’s answer.

 

“I’ve noticed his change too and I’m worried. But what you said was out of line and I think you really hurt him. You need to tell him that you’re actually worried for him and care about him instead of blowing up like that. He looked terrified.”

 

Hoseok has the decency to look guilty. Kihyun sighs as he looks at Changkyun.

 

“What do you know?”

 

“What?”

 

“I know you know something because you immediately tried to defend Hyungwon and you also smell like that other alpha.”

 

Changkyun fidgets with the sleeve of shirt and nervously looks at Kihyun. The older omega smiles warmly at him and encourages him to talk.

 

“It’s Hyungwon’s modeling partner. Today when I went to visit Hyungwon he was acting weird with him.”

 

“Weird how?” Hoseok asks.

 

“Kind of possessive and...I don’t how to put it but after they were done Hyungwon told me to wait for him while he went to finish something. But I felt like something was wrong so after a few minutes I went to look for him. When I finally found him his  _ partner  _ was on top of him and Hyungwon was clearly trying to fight him off. We both ended up driving him away though. I’m not sure exactly what happened but I do know that Hyungwon didn’t want it. Please don’t be mad at him hyung,” Changkyun begs Hoseok.

 

Great. Now Hoseok feels like a complete jerk. He looks over and sees that the other members have been listening in on their conversation. Kihyun looks horrified and the rest of the pack doesn’t look much better. Jooheoen looks like he’s about to cry and Minhyuk quickly pulls the omega into a hug.

 

“Someone should talk to him,” Kihyun says shakily.

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“Changkyun-”

 

“I’m the only one who saw what happened. I was there so I think I can get him to trust me,” Changkyun reasons.

 

There’s a beat of silence but then Kihyun nods and Hyunwoo gives the omega an approving look. That’s all it takes before Changkyun is all but sprinting to the bathroom Hyungwon is in. Kihyun fixes Hoseok with his best disapproving mom glare once the maknae is gone.

 

“You’re not off the hook. You  _ will  _ apologize.”

 

“I will,” Hoseok promises.

 

Kihyun smiles at him.

 

“Good.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Maybe it’s because he’s been hiding his feelings for so long or maybe it’s all the stress from his job or maybe it’s because he’s been accused of cheating but he just can’t seem to stop crying. It’s like everything has just been cut loose and he can’t rein it in. Hyungwon curls further into himself as he continues silently crying. The bathroom floor is cold underneath him and he knows he should probably move and have his pity party somewhere more comfortable but this is the only room with a lock on the door. This is the only place where he knows he can be alone.

 

Hyungwon is so absorbed in his negative thoughts that he doesn’t realize he’s emitting a strong scent of despair and shame. It’s extremely strong for a beta and at this point it’s almost as strong as the distress pheromones of an omega. It’s causing him to feel even worse being encased in it which makes the smell more potent and soon he’s trapped himself in an endless loop of sadness.

 

Changkyun knocks worriedly on the door when he calls out for the older male and gets no response. He tried the doorknob but it was locked. Changkyun is scared for the visual. He can smell how upset he is and he knows that if Hyungwon stays in there he’ll only get worse. What he needs right now is the support of the pack but he won’t even let one of them in.

 

“Hyung please open the door!” Changkyun pleads.

 

All he gets in response is more sniffling. He clearly can’t do this alone. He’s disappointed because he thought Hyungwon trusted him but more than that he’s concerned. Just as he’s about to go get backup Minhyuk appears at his side. The oldest beta has a frown on his face and his eyes are swimming with worry. But he gives Changkyun a reassuring pat on the head as he also tries to knock on the door.

 

“Hyungwonnie please let us in. We just want to talk. If you don’t want to talk that’s ok too I can do that and you can just listen. Please let us help you!” Minhyuk is aware that he sounds pretty desperate but if that’s what it takes for Hyungwon to open up than he doesn’t care.

 

Minhyuk and Changkyun wait for a few agonizingly long seconds before they hear Hyungwon shift away from the door and the click of the lock being undone. Minhyuk cautiously opens the door and is instantly hit full force by the smell of despair. It makes him want to start crying himself. When he glances over at the omega he sees him struggling to keep it together. But when he looks down at Hyungwon the visual is ten times worse than the two of them combined.

 

Hyungwon has his knees tucked up to his chest, his arms are wrapped tightly around his legs, his head is resting against the wall so they can clearly see his red eyes, his hair is a mess, and his shirt is hanging off one shoulder. Minhyuk’s heart aches for his friend. His poor physical appearance perfectly matches how he must be feeling inside. The older beta tentatively reaches a hand toward the younger male. Hyungwon turns his head to look at Minhyuk and eyes him warily but doesn’t back away.

 

Changkyun sits down on the floor across from Hyungwon and starts letting out some of his calming pheromones to try and help break the depressing air around them. Minhyuk desperately wants to pull Hyungwon in for a hug and never let go but after finding out what happened to him Minhyuk knows that wouldn’t be a good idea. He needs to go slow. So he opts for just putting a hand on top of Hyungwon’s knee. The beta flinches a little bit at first.

 

“Sorry,” Hyungwon mumbles quietly.

 

“Don’t apologize. None of this is your fault. Please don’t blame yourself because no one here blames you,” Minhyuk explains gently.

 

“...not even Hoseok?”

 

Minhyuk suddenly feels the urge to go hit his friend for hurting Hyungwon but he suppresses it.

 

“No. Not even Hoseok.”

  
  
“Hyung was just mad. He didn’t mean anything he said,” Changkyun adds.

 

Hyungwon searches both their faces for any trace of a lie but doesn't find one. So he lets out a long sigh and accepts that answer. Slowly, he uncurls from his ball and decides to indulge a little in the comfort Minhyuk is offering. He scooches over to Minhyuk so he can lay his head on the older man’s shoulder. It feels nice. Minhyuk is warm and has a calming presence and Changkyun’s floral scent is also nice. Soon he finds himself drifting off to sleep. He’s had a long day, actually more like a long week so he figures he deserves at least one night of good rest.

 

“Is he asleep?” Minhyuk whispers to Changkyun.

 

The omega looks over from where he’s sitting on the toilet lid and nods. Hyungwon looks peaceful and relaxed for the first time in weeks. It’s nice to see him so carefree. But that position can’t be comfortable. He also probably wants to shower and get out of those clothes. Changkyun is pretty sure his hyung doesn’t own a transparent blue t-shirt and extremely tight black ripped skinny jeans. They must belong to the modeling agency but Hyungwon can just return them later. They probably won’t mind.

 

“Should we wake him up? He doesn’t look super comfortable,” Changkyun states.

 

Minhyuk glances over at his dongsaeng. Their position on the floor is definitely not the best but it looks like Hyungwon is out cold and Minhyuk doesn’t want to wake him. The other boy still has his makeup and modeling clothes on which should probably be taken off.

 

“Can you go get Hoseok or Hyunwoo? I’ll have one of them carry Hyungwon to bed after I take his makeup off. He can shower in the morning.”

 

Changkyun silently gets up and exists the bathroom, but not before sparing one more glance at the pair as if reassuring himself that they will still be there when he returns. Minhyuk tries to get up in order to find a towel to take of Hyungwon’s makeup but the instant he moves the younger beta is clutching onto his shirt. He doesn’t say anything but his eyes are wide and Minhyuk can clearly understand that he doesn’t want Minhyuk to leave.

 

“Don’t worry I won’t leave. I just have to get a towel to clean your makeup off.”

 

His answer seems to placate Hyungwon who releases his tight grip and goes back to leaning against the wall. Minhyuk dampens a small towel and crouches in front of the visual as he gently cleans Hyungwon’s face. None of them say anything but Minhyuk can see from Hyungwon’s relaxed body that he’s calm now and is ready for bed. Hyunwoo walks into the bathroom a minute after Minhyuk hung up the towel to dry.

 

The alpha smiles fondly at Hyungwon who has fallen asleep again on Minhyuk’s shoulder. Hyunwoo kneels down and carefully picks Hyungwon up as Minhyuk transfers him into the alpha’s arms.

 

“Is he ok?”

 

“Yeah. It took a while but he calmed down.”

 

“Should we change his clothes?”

 

“Probably. I’ll come help you in a second.”   
  
“Ok.”

 

Before Hyunwoo completely disappears from sight he calls out to the other beta.

 

“Oh and Minhyuk.”

 

“Yeah?”   
  
“Thanks for taking care of him.”   
  
Minhyuk shoots the leader a bright smile as he goes to put Hyungwon to bed. Maybe everything will be ok.

  
  
  


* * *

 

When Hyungwon wakes up he’s laying in a bed that definitely isn’t his and he’s wearing a comfortable hoodie and shorts. He panics for a bit before realizing that he’s in Hoseok’s bed. He doesn’t really recall much from last night other than the fight and then Minhyuk and Changkyun comforting him. The one big detail that he does remember though is that Hoseok doesn’t hate him and that he doesn’t think Hyungwon is a cheater. It’s a relief to know that one of his alphas doesn’t hate his guts.

 

The beta runs a hand through his messy brown hair before getting up and heading to the kitchen. All the other members are already awake and some are sitting at the table. Hyungwon turns to enter the kitchen and runs straight into someone. He feels hands grip his shoulders to steady him and comes face to face with Hoseok. The alpha gives him an apologetic look.

 

“Hyungwon, I’m so sorry. What I said yesterday-”

 

“Hyungwon! Come get breakfast!” Kihyun interrupts excitedly.

 

Hoseok gives Kihyun a glare but the omega doesn’t pay him any mind. He grabs Hyungwon by the hand and leads him away from Hoseok to get food. Kihyun hands him a plate of scrambled eggs and asks if he wants cereal too. When he says no Kihyun glares at him and Hyungwon realizes that it wasn’t really a question so he nods.

 

They all eat at the table and Hyungwon feels safe surrounded by his pack mates. They talk about random things and other idol groups and it’s nice. Hyungwon can almost believe that nothing is wrong until someone asks about his work. Everything gets quiet as everyone waits for him to say something. But the words get caught in his throat and he feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

 

The person next to him must realize that he’s nervous because a hand is placed on his knee as a way to comfort him. Hyungwon sees that it’s Hoseok who’s sitting next to him from his peripheral vision.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Hyungwon admits quietly.

 

“How about we asks a few questions and you answer? You don’t have to answer them if you don’t want to though. We don’t want this to be an interrogation,” Kihyun suggests.

 

“Ok.”

 

“So you have a modeling partner?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What’s his name?”

Hyungwon tries not to flinch or make a face when he says Ji Soo’s name.

 

“Ji Soo.”

 

“Is he..an alpha?” Jooheon questions and his voice wavers a bit.

 

Hyungwon silently puts his fork on the table and looks down. Kihyun and Minhyuk shoot him worried glances but he doesn’t see. Kihyun feels terrible for making Hyungwon go through this even though they already know what happened but they need him to confirm it. And maybe it will help him to talk about it.

 

“...yeah.”

 

The rest of the members look around trying to see who will ask the difficult question. But then Hyungwon starts to talk again.

 

“He’s been harassing me for a while. It wasn’t really anything more than just touching and trying to scent me but...yesterday was different. He tried to-” Hyungwon abruptly cuts off.

 

He thought he’d be able to handle telling everyone the truth. But it’s just so difficult and now all he wants to do is cry. His vision is blurry and he can’t talk around the lump in his throat so he stays quiet and tries not to blink so the tears don’t fall. Hoseok pulls the beta towards him and wraps an arm around his waist to help ground him. Hyungwon doesn’t flinch. The way Hoseok holds him with care is completely different from the possessive hold Ji Soo used.

 

Everyone waits patiently until Hyungwon is ok to talk again. The beta closes his eyes and sums up the courage he needs to finally say it.

 

“He tried to claim me.”

 

Hoseok tightens his hold on Hyungwon and the members look at him in shock and anger.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Minhyuk quickly throws in when he sees how frightened the visual is.

 

“Yeah we’re not mad at you. We’re mad at that pathetic excuses of an alpha,” Jooheon spits.

 

It’s surprising to see Jooheon so angry but Hyungwon feels happy at the same time because he knows the omega is on his side and he cares. Actually, all the other members look equally as furious. Hyunwoo is less obvious with his anger but when Hyungwon looks at his eyes he can see just how furious he is. Despite the heavy topic and the tense atmosphere Hyungwon smiles at them.

 

“I’m glad you guys are on my side.”

  
  
Changkyun gives him a surprised look.

 

“Did you really think we wouldn’t be? This guy is dead.”

 

“I can’t believe he tried to claim you! Didn’t he see your bond mark?” Kihyun yells.

 

“He might have but I don’t think he cared. He’s one of  _ those  _ alphas that just claims others to look powerful.”

  
  
“He’s scum,” Hoseok hisses from beside him.

 

The look in Hoseok’s eyes right now is so fierce that Hyungwon almost believes that the alpha is about to commit murder. But suddenly his gaze softens when he looks at the beta and now he really sees how worried Hoseok really is.

 

“Hyungwon you’re not safe there. You should quit.”

 

“What? But I only have two weeks left! I’m so close, and we could use some more attention,” Hyungwon argues.   
  


“It’s not worth it. The attention is not worth your safety,” Hoseok counters.

 

That shuts the visual up. He never thought about it like that. It seems like the rest of the pack agrees with Hoseok because they are all giving him pleading gazes.

 

“OK,” Hyungwon relents. “But I’m going today. I need to return the clothes from yesterday and tell the staff about my resignation.”

 

“Then one of us is going with you,” Hyunwoo says sternly form the end of the table.

 

“Can we all go?” Changkyun asks hopefully.

 

“What? No you don’t need to do that,” Hyungwon protests.

 

“Well we all are free this evening after practice.”

 

“It’s fine you don’t all need to come.”

  
  
Hyungwon doesn’t want to be a burden more than he already has.

 

“We want to Hyungwon. It’s no problem. Plus I want to  _ meet  _ this Ji Soo guy,” Hoseok smirks.

It’s like Hoseok knew exactly what he needed to hear. The visual smiles at his pack.

 

“Thank you.”   
  
“Awwwwww Hyungwonnie!” Minhyuk coos and he reaches across the table and pulls Hyungwon’s face into his neck. The older beta smells like lemon and it’s comforting.

 

“Minhyuk! Stop smothering Hyungwon, he isn’t the one we’re supposed to kill!” Kihyun shouts.

 

At that statement everyone bursts into laughter. Hyungwon’s happy that he’s in such a great pack.

  
  
  


* * *

 

The main staff isn’t happy when he tells him that he’s quitting but they aren’t angry so that’s a plus. The stylists are sad though when he tells them that he wouldn’t be coming back as he returns the outfit from yesterday. They had taken a liking to him and Hyungwon actually liked them too so he felt a little bit sad at having to say goodbye. One of the stylists actually tells him to keep the outfit  from yesterday because they have plenty of others. Hyungwon accepts it because he figures that it might come in handy one day.

 

True to their word his pack had come with him after practice. Now they were all waiting in the chairs by the door while Hyungwon finished up a few things with the staff. One of the more energetic photographers suddenly approaches the beta and asks him for one last picture.

 

“But I’m not wearing anything good.”

 

“Oh it’s fine. We can say it’s just a natural look.”

 

Hyungwon looks down at the black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans he had changed into before they left. He doesn’t look  _ that  _ bad so why not? The visual agrees and the photographer beams at him before leading him to the set. He catches the eyes of his members watching him curiously. He gives them a reassuring smile hoping that they understand before going to pose for the photographer.

 

He’s found the perfect pose and the lights illuminate like they do right before the photo is taken when he suddenly feels unfamiliar hands roughly jerking his head to the side. Hyungwon has just enough time to recognize that it’s Ji Soo in front of him before his lips are crashing against the other alpha’s. The beta is too shocked to react for a moment but then he’s trying to pull away except Ji Soo has a firm grip on the back of his neck holding him in place. He distantly hears the click of the camera indicating the photo has been taken.

“Get off of him!” multiple voices yell.

  
Hyungwon realizes that his hands are free and uses them to shove the alpha backwards. In an instant Hoseok and Hyunwoo are on Ji Soo and the rest of his pack form a barrier between them. He feels someone lightly grab his arm and pull him towards the door to get far away from the fight. The person lets go and Hyungwon barely registers Minhyuk’s voice over all the shouting.

 

“Are you ok?”

  
  
“I’m...yeah I’m ok.”

  
  
“You’re shaking.”

  
  
“It’s the adrenaline. But I’m really ok.”

  
  
Minhyuk gives him a look but then he just sighs.

 

“As long as your ok then I’m ok.”

  
  
The older beta reaches down and grabs Hyungwon’s hand who gives a squeeze. Minhyuk squeezes back. The two of them wait for the fight to be resolved in comfortable silence. The fight doesn’t even last five minutes. Hyungwon preferred not to watch but he knows Hoseok and Hyunwoo won because when he looks up Ji Soo is cowering away from them. Hoseok says something and he’s too far away to hear but it must have been a threat because then Ji Soo is scrambling to get away.

 

The staff don’t seem to really care that a fight just broke out in their studio because when Hyunwoo goes to apologize they just wave him off. The rest of the pack congratulate the alphas on winning and join them as they walk over to Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

 

“Are you ok?” Hoseok asks worriedly.

 

Hyungwon laughs.

 

“I’m not the one who just got in a fight!”

 

Hoseok pouts.

 

“But yeah I’m ok. The kiss was more surprising than disturbing really. He didn’t hurt me,” the beta elaborates.

 

Hoseok smiles at him and catches Hyungwon off guard by pulling him into a hug.

 

“I’m glad you’re ok,” the alpha whispers.

 

“Me too. Thanks for defending me.”   
  
“Anytime.”

 

“Hey stopp hogging him!” Minhyuk whines.

 

They all laugh and Hoseok shyly releases the beta with a small “sorry.” Hyunwoo sternly tells them all to pull it together and that they’re going home. No one argues.

 

Back at the dorm the pack once again finds themselves in front of the TV. But this time it feels whole. Hyungwon is there with them and he’s safe and happy sandwiched in between Hoseok and Minhyuk on the sofa. There’s no more being exhausted and stressed all the time but most importantly there is no more Ji Soo. Hoseok pulls Hyungwon close to him and presses a quick kiss to the top of his head.

 

“I didn’t get to finish my apology earlier so here it is now. I’m sorry for yelling at you and saying all those horrible things about you. I know that you would never cheat on us and I’m so sorry that I accused you of it. You mean a lot to the pack, and me. I hope you know that,” Hoseok elaborates with a fond smile.

 

Hyungwon shifts so that he can look Hoseok in the eyes.

 

“I know. And you all mean a lot to me too. Thank you.”

 

The beta scents Hoseok tenderly before laying his head on the alpha’s shoulder and drifting off to sleep. He really does have a great pack.


End file.
